Baby it's cold outside
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Tout était parti d'une histoire de pull. Un Bucky qui agissait de manière étrange autour de Steve, un super soldat bien trop couvert pour la température ambiante, et le regard perçant d'une espionne Russe pour mettre tout cela au clair… pour finir par un questionnaire sur la sexualité de Steve Rogers. - STUCKY


**Hello!**

 **Me revoilà déjà sur ce fandom, après déjà deux écrits sur ce merveilleux couple depuis la sortie de Civil War. Parce qu'au lieu de réviser les partiels que je passe dans six jours, pourquoi ne pas écrire des fanfictions et pleurer devant la relation de deux personnages de fiction après tout ? Hahaha *rire nerveux***

 **Alors je tiens à le dire: cette idée m'est venue au détour d'une partie de jeu vidéo. Car voyez-vous, j'ai une maladie. Une maladie qui consiste à réfléchir un petit peu trop au sens de la vie et (surtout) à mes OTPs favoris quand je joue aux jeux Lego (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée…). Alors forcément, en jouant à Lego Avengers sur ma PS3 à trois heures du matin, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fanfiction Stucky, que j'ai commencé à écrire en jonglant entre ma manette en mon clavier.**

 **Le fait que cela parte d'une idée assez sérieuse et déboule sur quelque chose de complètement délirant n'était pas prévu. Le fait que cet OS fasse plus de 10 000 mots n'était pas prévu non plus.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Solealuna et ses idées des plus loufoques qui auront participé grandement à la seconde partie de cet OS, rapport aux questions posées à Steve et Bucky sur leur vie sexuelle. Un conseil, ne jouez jamais à action ou vérité avec elle, c'est une tueuse.**

 **Aussi, je m'excuse si parfois les tournures de phrases sont longues, répétitives ou ennuyeuses lors des dialogues, c'est vraiment dur de faire parler autant de personnes en ajoutant de la description pour ne pas faire que du dialogue… anyway !**

 **Sur ce… je vous laisse à votre lecture, et j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout cet écrit! Et il se pourrait, si le début vous plaît, que je tente une séquelle... :)**

* * *

Natasha fixait les deux hommes avec attention, le visage à moitié camouflé derrière sa tasse de café. Peu importait l'heure matinale et le vent qui frappait les vitres de la base des Avengers, la jeune espionne était déjà aux aguets, et le comportement de deux de ses amis en était la principale raison. Face à elle, a deux mètres de là, Steve et Bucky étaient assis sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Une distance raisonnable séparait les deux soldats, mais Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le regard méfiant que lançait le brun à son ami de temps à autre. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés dans un chignon négligé qui laissait des mèches recouvrir ses grands yeux bleus, mais ce n'était pas un détail aussi futile qui empêchait Natasha de suivre ses pupilles.

Bucky était venu trouver Steve deux ans après les évènements de Washington. L'homme avait retrouvé la majorité de ses souvenirs, et il était apparu devant la base des Avengers confus et désorienté, ne sachant réellement où aller. Il avait passé deux ans à courir, en Europe comme aux Etats-Unis et au Canada, et il voulait à présent retrouver le seul semblant de maison qu'il lui restait; Steve. Convaincre le gouvernement que Bucky Barnes n'était pas uniquement le soldat de l'hiver n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais Steve avait pu fièrement compter sur ses amis, qui lui avaient offert un soutient sans failles.

Tony avait veillé à réparer et améliorer le bras mécanique de Bucky, afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'échappe pas à son contrôle, ce qui était une des grandes peurs du brun. Bruce lui offrait des séances de thérapies, et les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille. Natasha et Bucky avaient longtemps parlé de leur passé, leur entraînement ensemble à la base de Sibérie, discutant de toute cette histoire en Russe à l'écart des autres. Le respect mutuel entre les deux soldats était une des bases de leur relation, et il leur arrivait régulièrement de s'entraîner ensemble. Sam avait toujours soutenu Steve dans sa recherche de l'homme et n'était que soulagé de son arrivée, tandis que Clint et Vision n'avaient en rien changé leur comportement à l'arrivée de Bucky, simplement heureux de pouvoir compter sur un allié de plus. Cependant, ce fut lorsqu'ils virent Steve évoluer autour de son ancien camarade qu'ils découvrirent tous une nouvelle facette de l'homme.

Tandis que le capitaine était une personne solitaire et plutôt silencieuse, l'arrivée de Bucky avait changé toutes ses habitudes. Sam et lui allaient courir tous les matins vers six heures, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Ils revenaient habituellement vers sept heures et demi, alors que tout le monde se levait, et Steve préparait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Bucky, l'équipe l'avait appris à ses dépens, adorait dormir. Il ne se levait pas avant neuf heures, même dix s'il arrivait à garder le sommeil jusque la malgré les bruits de l'équipe dans les couloirs de la base et dans le salon commun. Tous s'étaient amusés à le taquiner à ce sujet, malgré les remontrances de Bruce, qui voyait en ce besoin de sommeil de Bucky une réelle amélioration. Hydra n'était pas de tout repos pour le corps comme pour l'esprit du jeune homme enfoui derrière le soldat de l'hiver, aussi l'esprit de Bucky était constamment tiraillé par ses souvenirs, aussi minimes et peu importants qu'ils soient.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Bucky à la base Avengers, le rythme de Steve avait drastiquement changé. Il n'allait courir que trois fois par semaines avec Sam, ne se levant qu'aux environs de huit heures les autres jours afin de préparer le petit déjeuner comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Personne à la base ne s'expliquait ce changement de rythme, sauf peut-être Natasha qui regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé Bucky, encore groggy de sommeil aux alentours de neuf heures alors qu'il s'attablait auprès des autres, grogner à Steve qu'il devait vraiment être fou pour sortir ainsi du lit de son plein gré.

Outre le changement de cycle de sommeil du super soldat, les Avengers le voyaient rire et sourire bien plus souvent qu'avant. Bien entendu lors de leurs soirées films ou même lorsqu'ils passaient du temps tous ensemble entre amis, il arrivait à Steve de rire ou même de sourire constamment. Mais ce fut lorsque Bucky fut de retour qu'il constata qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un sourire pleinement sincère se dessiner sur la bouche du soldat. Lorsque Bucky le faisait sourire, Steve regardait son ami comme s'il était capable de lui décrocher la lune. En premier lieu, cela avait fortement étonné tout le monde, car la relation extrêmement forte qui reliait Steve et Bucky en surprenait plus d'un. Lorsque Bucky était dans la pièce, le Steve qui s'y trouvait en même temps n'était pas réellement le Steve que tout le monde avait connu. Il était plus doux, plus souriant, parfois même plus calme. Lorsque Bucky et lui travaillaient, faisaient la cuisine ou même partaient en mission ensemble, ils ne cessaient d'épater l'équipe par leur symbiose parfaite. C'était dans ces moments que dans tous les esprits se dessinaient les aventures et histoires de guerres qu'avaient vécu les deux hommes, des décennies de cela auparavant.

Ce n'était donc plus une surprise pour personne de trouver parfois Steve et Bucky en pleine discussion silencieuse, se toisant du regard à travers une pièce, ou assis à côté l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, Steve lisant un livre alors que Bucky se contentait de somnoler à côté, profitant simplement de leur temps passé ensemble.

Mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient présentement, c'était une nouveauté pour Natasha. L'espionne pouvait se venter d'être plutôt observatrice, mais elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas d'où venait l'agitation soudaine de Bucky.

Le soldat avait les sourcils froncés depuis le moment où elle était entrée, son regard vacillant de la fenêtre à Steve, puis de la couverture négligemment posée sur le canapé face à celui où ils étaient tous deux assis pour enfin revenir sur le blond. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaine que l'activité des Avengers était plutôt calme. Ils faisaient quelques missions séparément, en équipe de deux ou trois lorsqu'il n'y avait pas besoin de tout le monde, et toute l'équipe appréciait le relais qui s'était installé sur les interventions. Ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver une routine tous ensemble.

Cela n'expliquait donc pas l'inquiétude de Bucky. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la neige et le regard paniqué du brun, en premier lieu, Natasha avait pensé au froid. Il était vrai que Steve tout comme Bucky n'étaient pas fan du grand froid ou même de la pluie, depuis le séjour de plusieurs décennies du blond dans la glace et les crygénisations fréquentes du plus âgé. Il était fréquent de les voir s'enrouler dans des gros plaids lorsque l'hiver arrivait, ou même de constater que Bucky portait le plus souvent des gros pulls. Beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était que pour son bras, mais encore une fois, la rousse n'était pas dupe.

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tirait secoua légèrement la jeune femme, qui releva les yeux pour voir Wanda s'asseoir à ses côtés, visiblement intriguée par son petit manège.

« Tu les espionnes ? » demanda la plus jeune avec un sourire malicieux, ses grands yeux verts pétillant d'excitation alors qu'elle désigna du menton les deux super soldat.

Natasha secoua négativement la tête.

« J'essaye simplement de comprendre ce qui peut tant secouer Bucky. On dirait qu'il a peur que la neige vienne dévorer Steve tout cru devant ses yeux. »

Wanda suivit son regard, amusée. Elle constata à son tour le manège étrange du soldat de l'hiver pendant de longues secondes, avant de soupirer.

« Cela doit avoir un rapport avec Steve. Je ne connais pas Bucky depuis plus longtemps que vous, mais j'ai l'avantage de voir clair dans son esprit, parfois que je le veuille ou non. Le retour des souvenirs de Bucky a été long et douloureux, et je l'ai aidé comme je pouvais en puisant dans les fin fonds de sa mémoire afin de tirer des ficelles et lui rendre des parcelles de souvenirs volés par Hydra. Et crois-moi, Steve est tout ce qu'il a. Tout ce qui lui reste de son passé, mais aussi de son futur. Il aime être parmi nous, il aime être un Avengers mais je pense que son passé restera à jamais gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, et qu'une partie de lui ne se pardonnera jamais tout ce qu'il a pu faire sous le joug d'Hydra. Steve le regarde comme s'il était la seule chose qui compte, parfois. Alors Bucky s'accroche désespérément à ça. Et même sans Hydra, sans la guerre, et les horreurs… Il connait Steve depuis qu'ils sont enfant, et ils ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre dans un temps où les gens ne vivaient pas longtemps et que tous deux n'avaient pas de famille. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil. Posant sa tasse délicatement sur le comptoir, elle jeta de nouveau un oeil vers l'étrange duo. Steve semblait s'être finalement rendu compte de l'état d'inquiétude de son ami, et ils semblaient repartis dans une de leurs discussions silencieuses, soutenant le regard de l'autre effrontément.

« Steve est tellement différent lorsqu'il est avec Bucky » fit Natasha en soupirant. « Depuis que Bucky est revenu, j'ai l'impression… »

« Que Steve n'est plus la même personne, sans pour autant avoir changé » l'interrompit Wanda avec un léger sourire. « Oui, je vois totalement ce que tu veux dire. »

* * *

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil se couchait sur la banlieue de New York qu'une autre personne que Natasha remarqua le manège de Bucky. Steve semblait être suffisamment habitué (ou indifférent) à son ami pour s'être laissé malmener jusqu'à la chambre où il avait enfilé un gros pull, mais cela n'avait semblait-il pas calmé le soldat.

Lorsque toute l'équipe, excepté Scott qui était à un rendez-vous galant, Thor qui n'était pas sur Terre présentement, Clint chez lui et Vision qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de choses, s'installa sur le canapé pour leur traditionnelle soirée de films du Jeudi, ce fut Tony qui engagea en premier le dialogue sur cet étrange manège. Le génie était adossé contre l'un des accoudoirs des grands canapés du salon, les jambes étendues sur celui-ci et Pepper calée contre son torse, la jeune femme sirotant un jus de fruit.

Si Wanda tout comme Natasha savaient rester discrètes, cela n'avait jamais été le cas du milliardaire, connu pour ses frasques publiques et son franc parler.

« Dis moi Bucky, pourquoi est-ce que tu couves Steve comme une mère poule depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Tony en ordonnant d'un geste à Friday de lui sortir la liste de films que les deux soldats avaient encore à rattraper.

Steve était déjà rouge dû à la chaleur ambiante dans le petit salon commun, ayant relevé au maximum les manches de son pull. La remarque de Tony ne fit qu'accentuer cette rougeur, et il tourna aussitôt les yeux vers Bucky, qui s'était raidi.

« Ce n'est rien, Stark » murmura t-il rapidement, semblant lutter contre l'envie de poser une main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer.

Natasha regarda avec surprise et étonnement mélangé les couleurs quitter le visage de Bucky, son corps se tendant instinctivement lorsque Tony aborda le sujet.

« Allez, il doit bien y avoir une raison ? Quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à me poser la question quand même ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau en se tournant vers ses amis, cherchant du regard leur soutient.

Bucky et Tony s'entendaient plutôt bien, à la grande surprise de tous les Avengers. Le soldat était assez sensible durant les semaines suivant son intégration à l'équipe et tout le monde s'était affairé à marcher sur des oeufs afin de ne pas le brusquer. Cependant, il n'était pas surprenant que Stark ne tienne pas réellement compte de l'avis des médecins ou de ses amis, et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à taquiner Bucky à outrance dès son arrivée, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde, amis ou ennemis. Il s'était avéré que Tony rappelait à Bucky certains traits de son propre caractère lorsqu'il était plus jeune, bien avant la guerre et toutes les horreurs qui avaient suivi le commencement de celle-ci. Bucky passait énormément de temps avec le milliardaire, dans son laboratoire, parfois à travailler sur le bras du soldat ou parfois même à le regarder rafistoler des choses. Steve était le premier à être étrangement mais agréablement surpris que ces deux là s'entendent.

Mais parfois, ou même très souvent, Tony devait apprendre à se taire.

« Tony… » commença Steve, mais Bucky le coupa aussitôt.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'étais pas celui qui devait serrer son corps frêle contre toi chaque nuit de l'hiver en priant à corps et âme pour qu'il ne meure pas pendant la nuit, d'une crise d'asthme causée par le froid ou de la pneumonie qu'il attrapait à chaque fois que la température chutait de dix degrés » répondit le brun d'une voix froide, presque automatiquement, les poings serrés.

Un silence pesant accueillit sa déclaration. Tony semblait complètement abasourdi de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce ton glacial et cette vérité que peu connaissaient. Wanda et Natasha échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, tandis que Bruce tentait vainement de se fondre dans le canapé au même titre que Sam. L'équipe avait toujours connu Steve Rogers en tant que Captain America, et comme leur avait dit une fois Bucky lors d'une de leur mission sans le blond, il fallait qu'ils apprennent à connaître Steve, l'homme en dessous du costume. Bien entendu la collocation aidait à cela et tout le monde apprenait à connaître peu à peu les travers et personnalités profondes de chacun, mais c'était les petits détails qui importaient. Tout ceux qui faisaient de Steve l'homme que Bucky connaissait et chérissait comme son ami de toujours.

« Buck » murmura doucement Steve, posant sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui se détendit presque aussitôt, lui offrant un regard plein d'inquiétude. « Tu sais bien que ça va. Le sérum… »

« A des faiblesses » grogna le brun, secouant la tête et faisant voler les petits cheveux autour de sa tête. « Tu es toujours sensible au froid. Tu mets beaucoup plus de temps à guérir que moi. On ne sait jamais. »

Natasha mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. En quelque sorte, la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux était presque trop intime pour que le reste de l'équipe y assiste ainsi impunément, presque domestique. Les deux amis semblaient totalement perdus dans leur monde, bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ces moments étaient des plus fréquents, mais aucun membre de l'équipe ne le mentionnait. Ils savaient reconnaître le moment hagard et déboussolé de Bucky lorsqu'il avait fait face à un nouveau souvenir, et ils étaient tous devenus maîtres dans l'art de ne pas laisser transparaître leur inquiétude pour leur ami. Car Bucky avait besoin de faire face à ce retour de souvenirs seul, ou avec Steve ou Bruce. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de gérer l'inquiétude ou les questions de l'équipe en plus du stress que subissait son corps et son mental.

« Je suis désolé » offrit finalement Tony en secouant la tête. « Je pensais… »

« Ce n'est rien » le coupa Bucky, visiblement détendu même si ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Steve. « J'ai tendance à m'emporter lorsque ces souvenirs me reviennent. Les hivers à Brooklyn étaient rudes, dans les années trente. »

Sur ces paroles il tourna finalement la tête vers Tony, lui offrant un petit sourire en gage de paix. Même si les Avengers étaient encore perturbés par le changement soudain de comportement de Bucky, les conversations reprirent de bon train, et les sourires retrouvèrent le chemin des visages de chacun, peu à peu.

« Bucky a tendance à être très protecteur quand il s'agit de l'hiver, et du froid » commença Steve une fois que tous s'étaient installés, le menu du DVD Gladiator diffusant sa musique dans le salon. Il savait que leurs amis ne demanderaient pas d'explication plus poussée, mais pour une fois, il ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer. « Parce que nous avons encore du mal à nous faire aux années 2000, Bucky d'autant plus. »

Le brun eut la décence de rougir légèrement, se renfrognant dans les coussins du canapé sans pour autant relever les yeux.

« Tu ne nous a jamais raconté comment était la vie avant la guerre » tenta Natasha, son regard perçant cherchant les yeux bleus de Steve. « Je veux dire, les livres d'histoire en parlent plutôt bien, mais tu sais… peu de ce monde peuvent se vanter d'avoir des histoires croustillantes de la part du héros de l'Amérique lui même lors de la guerre. »

Les deux amis se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, instaurant une conversation silencieuse. La chute du Shield et la coopération avec la rousse avait considérablement rapproché les deux Avengers, et Steve considérait Natasha comme une amie fidèle et proche. Steve finit par soupirer puis baisser les yeux, relevant encore légèrement son pull pour laisser apparaître ses bras musclés. Il avait visiblement bien trop chaud dans son accoutrement, mais ne disait rien, sûrement pour ne pas inquiéter son ami d'enfance. Il releva les yeux vers Bucky, qui hocha doucement la tête comme pour l'encourager dans son initiative, et se racla la gorge.

« Disons que Bucky et moi ne venions pas de familles très aisées » commença Steve « mon père est mort alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, le père de Bucky pendant un hiver particulièrement rude. Ma mère était malade, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'avantage pour moi alors qu'elle avait sa propre santé à gérer.. Alors la plupart des hivers, je les passais avec Bucky, enroulés dans une couette dans son lit ou le mien. La mère de Bucky s'occupait de ses soeurs, et Bucky s'occupait de moi. »

Bucky sourit aux souvenirs qui affluaient sa mémoire, au même titre que les autres Avengers. Steve ne savait pas réellement si le brun se souvenait de ce qu'il racontait ou s'il se laissait abreuver de ses paroles au même titre que les autres, mais il n'en avait cure pour le moment. Les médecines avaient dit plusieurs fois que la mémoire de Bucky ne devait pas être brusquée, alors si le brun ressentait l'envie d'en parler ou d'intervenir, il serait là.

« Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Bucky toute son inquiétude à chaque fois que l'hiver arrivait » confia Steve avec un petit sourire amusé, « et j'essayais à chaque fois de le rassurer comme je pouvais. Mais je le sentais, mon corps était extrêmement fragile et ce n'était pas mes quarante kilos tout mouillés qui allaient empêcher le froid de s'emparer de moi. Pourtant, je continuais à faire semblant tout en me laissant dorloter, ce qui n'a pas trop changé d'ailleurs. Bucky a toujours su assurer mes arrières et me tirer des ennuis, même les plus difficiles à combattre comme les maladies. »

Wanda et Sam eurent un petit rire, leurs yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vrai que Bucky était affreusement protecteur avec leur ami, et ce n'était pas une nouveauté uniquement due à la neige qui tombait au dehors. Que ce soit lors des missions ou des réunions, il n'était pas rare qu'il s'interpose entre les autorités et le capitaine, lorsque les dites autorités semblaient avoir pris la décision de rendre Steve responsable du sort du monde. En premier lieu tout le monde s'était étonné de ce comportement, mais peu à peu les Avengers avaient pris l'habitude et le malin plaisir de regarder les visages des membres du gouvernement se décomposer devant les yeux perçants et glacials du soldat de l'hiver volant au secours de Captain America.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu ne pouvais pas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis pendant que j'étais à la guerre » continua Bucky, faussement ennuyé tandis que ses yeux brillaient de malice. « Et il a fallu que tu viennes me chercher jusqu'en Allemagne derrière les lignes ennemies, jeté d'un avion par Howard Stark et de Peggy Carter après avoir ingéré un sérum qui t'a fait prendre approximativement cinquante kilos de muscles pour tirer un bataillon entier de soldat et le ramener à pied jusqu'en Angleterre. Vraiment, Steve, ta mère avait raison quand elle te disait que tu étais un radar à ennuis. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de rire bruyamment.

« Mon père me racontait cette histoire tout le temps. Steve n'a pas réellement laissé le choix à qui que ce soit dans cette histoire, et il n'y a eu que Peggy et Howard pour être assez fou pour le suivre jusqu'en Allemagne. »

« Ton père était vraiment un spécimen, crois-moi sur parole » soupira Bucky à nouveau, malgré son sourire qui le trahissait. « Il ne loupait pas une occasion de se mettre en danger.. vous avez cela en commun, on ne peut pas le nier ! »

Pepper se racla alors bruyamment gorge, et son amant eut la décence de paraître légèrement gêné. Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, et secoua la tête, ses boucles rousses suivant le mouvement avec grâce. Qui eut cru qu'un jour, le playboy Tony Stark qu'elle avait rencontré si longtemps auparavant se laisserait séduire par sa jolie assistante personnelle, qui le mènerait ensuite par le bout du nez ? Pour une espionne qui s'estimait très bonne dans son travail, la Russe avait elle-même été surprise par ce retournement de situation.

« Tu sais quoi Steve ? On devrait réellement se faire des soirées discussions, comme ça. Où tu nous parles un peu de toi, et de la vie à Brooklyn lorsque tu étais jeune. » Intervint Wanda, assise en tailleurs sur le sol, ses grands yeux plein de curiosités tournés vers l'objet de ses pensées.

Steve haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Tu nous a dit toi même que nous connaissions Captain America, mais pas Steve » appuya Sam à l'intention de Bucky. « Ce serait une occasion rêvée. D'en savoir un peu plus sur Steve, mais aussi sur toi, et sur votre enfance. Autrement qu'en allant au musée, je veux dire. »

« Et je ne dis pas non à l'entente de quelques histoires croustillantes sur notre cher héros national non plus » compléta Stark avec un sourire machiavélique.

Bucky haussa les épaules, et Steve secoua la tête, dépité.

« Je suppose que je ne me sortirais pas de celle-là, pas vrai ? »

« Même pas en rêve » répondit Wanda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le blond soupira de nouveau, faussement ennuyé. Il tourna le visage vers Bucky, qui le regardait avec une expression que les Avengers ne surent déchiffrer, teintée de malice et de curiosité. Steve eut un petit rire, avant de désigner son ami du menton.

« D'accord, mais uniquement si Bucky participe aussi. »

Le concerné releva un sourcil, surpris d'être de nouveau au centre de l'attention.

« Ma mémoire n'est pas des meilleures » commença t-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense. « Vraiment, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Ta mémoire a fait des progrès remarquables » l'interrompit Bruce, resté silencieux jusque là. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, que ce soit lors de nos sessions ou au groupe. Mais je l'ai remarqué, Bucky, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul. »

Bucky ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma après quelques secondes de silence. Il avait fait des progrès notables, et il le savait. Mais en parler à voix haute, l'admettre, était une toute autre chose. Le regard de Steve s'arrêta sur son ami d'enfance, visiblement surpris d'entendre cela de la part de Bruce et non du principal concerné. Bucky sentit ses joues s'enflammer, se sentant soudainement honteux de ne pas en avoir parlé à Steve. Il savait à quel point sa guérison était importante pour le blond, mais il avait simplement besoin de prendre le temps de digérer tous les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans son esprit avant de réellement en parler avec Steve.

« Je comprend » fit soudainement Steve, un sourire compatissant sur le visage, s'empressant de rassurer son ami qui semblait batailler mentalement avec sa conscience. « Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Je t'assure, Buck. Je comprend. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses m'en parler. L'attente… ça me connaît, pas vrai ? »

Cette remarque tira un ricanement à Tony, qui fit un clin d'oeil au Captain. Habituellement, c'était le milliardaire qui était habitué à taquiner son ami sur cette partie de sa vie sous la glace, même s'il le faisait toujours avec précaution. Steve et Bucky savaient que le génie était une personne incroyablement attentionnée et pleine de bonnes intentions, malgré ses maladresses. Il débordait d'amour pour l'équipe, pour Pepper qu'il couvrait de cadeau et de petites intentions pour combler son manque évident de tact et pour combler tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire, pour ses constructions, et plein d'autres choses. Tony Stark était une personne ayant vécu énormément de choses difficiles, et Steve et Bucky en tant que soldats et rescapés d'une guerre avaient un profond respect pour l'homme. Et même s'il leur arrivait de se disputer, parfois plus violemment que d'autres, les deux soldats savaient que Tony ne pensait jamais à mal et sen voulait atrocement à chaque fois qu'il les blessait de ses paroles maladroites.

« En tout cas » continua Bruce en se redressant légèrement sur son petit coin de canapé, « tout en restant lié par le secret professionnel, je peux vous dire que les progrès de Bucky sont remarquables. Et je suis fier de pouvoir l'aider un tant soit peu à trouver un équilibre et une paix intérieure. Car comme dirait Tony, la paix intérieure, le yoga et tout ce qui est spiritualisme, c'est… Mon domaine. »

« Vraiment, je commence sincèrement à me sentir vexé » interrompit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils. « Si tout le monde commence à me tirer les mots de la bouche, comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'occuper à longueur de journée ? »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Pepper de rire bruyamment, et elle se décolla de son amant pour pouvoir tourner légèrement la tête et embrasser sa tempe.

« Oh Tony, on te fait confiance, tu trouveras. »

« Pepper a raison, Stark » fit Sam en posant ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui « malheureusement pour nous, tu trouveras toujours ! »

L'atmosphère bon enfant était de retour sur le petit salon, et lorsque Wanda qui s'était éclipsée discrètement revint avec de quoi grignoter, les sourires étaient de retour sur tous les visages, y compris celui de Bucky. Du coin de l'oeil, Natasha vit avec curiosité les yeux de Steve suivre les courbes du visage de son ami, analysant son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. La Russe détestait le romantisme ou tout ce genre de choses qu'elle considérait comme inutile, mais lorsqu'elle analysait la façon dont Steve regardait son ami parfois, elle se surprenait à être d'humeur poète.

« Certains de mes souvenirs sont très bons, par contre » fit Bucky malicieusement, mimant une reflexion intense, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. « Je pense pouvoir fournir quelques histoires sur Steve, si la récompense en vaut la chandelle… »

Alors que le blond prenait un air totalement scandalisé, les Avengers se laissèrent aller à rire, le menu du DVD se mettant en veille sans que personne n'y prête attention.

« Barnes, tu deviens dur en affaires ! » fit Tony, se faisant craquer les doigts. « Ton prix sera le mien. »

« C'est complètement injuste » s'interposa Sam, les sourcils haussés. « Stark est riche, payer des informations est presque trop facile pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Tony pourrait partir avec un avantage et nous pas ? »

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Sam » continua Pepper d'un ton détaché. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose auquel tu tiens plus que l'argent, Bucky. Je suis curieuse de savoir quoi. »

Bucky souriait à présent de toutes ses dents, visiblement content de son effet. A ses côtés, Steve ruminait légèrement, malgré le sourire en coin qu'il n'arrivait à cacher.

« Je vous avoue que le fait même de me souvenir de tout cela m'est précieux » avoua finalement le brun, s'attirant un soupir général.

Lorsque Bucky devenait sentimental, ce qui était plutôt rare lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de Steve ou de leur passé commun, il était quasiment impossible d'obtenir quelconque coopération de sa part. Il avait par exemple tenu à récupérer quelques armes légèrement améliorées de son temps en tant que Sergent au service aux côtés de Captain America, et n'avait jamais laissé Tony le convaincre d'en changer. Il aimait son fusil à précision tout comme son arme d'assaut, il aimait sa position pour couvrir les arrières de Steve et c'était ainsi que le duo marchait, et ce ne serait pas Tony Stark qui changerait les choses, ou quiconque d'autre.

Sincèrement, c'est vraiment effrayant quand tu te met à être tout sentimental » soupira Natasha.

Sam hocha aussitôt la tête pour appuyer ses dires, et les deux soldats se regardèrent malicieusement. Un dialogue silencieux s'échangea entre les deux, et Bucky hocha légèrement la tête. Le mouvement était très subtil, finement calculé, et si Natasha l'avait décelé, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas des autres. Sa curiosité était à présent piquée et elle se redressa dans son siège, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Et bien, si vous voulez des vraies révélations sur Captain America, des choses inédites que seules une poignées de personnes peuvent se vanter savoir » fit Bucky en concentrant son attention sur ses équipiers qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres, « il faut remonter dans années trente. En 1934 plus précisément. »

Il jeta un oeil à Steve, qui souriait toujours, semblant l'inviter à continuer. A présent, Natasha était entièrement captivée, et cela semblait être le cas de tout le monde. Si le lecteur de DVD s'était totalement éteint, laissant l'écran de la télévision chercher un signal inexistant, personne n'y prêtait attention.

« Le 2 Aout 1934 si je me souviens correctement, Stevie ? »

Les visages se tournèrent aussitôt vers Steve, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son ami, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Bucky utiliser un surnom pour leur ami.

« 1934 ? » Intervint Bruce en calculant rapidement. « Tu devais avoir… 16 ans, Steve, c'est bien ça ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête doucement, sans pour autant quitter Bucky des yeux, qui avait à présent plongé son regard bleu azur dans le sien.

« Le 2 Aout 1934, au détour d'une ruelle de Brooklyn, la ruelle qui rejoignait la petite boutique de pâtisserie que tu adorais » continua Bucky comme pour lui même, et soudainement alors que les deux amis se fixaient, un mystérieux sourire au bord des lèvres, ce fut comme si leurs amis n'étaient plus à leurs côtés et qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau à l'époque à laquelle appartenait cette histoire.

« Et que s'est-il passé ce 2 Aout 1934 ? » demanda Wanda, pendue aux lèvres du Soldat de l'hiver au même titre que toute l'équipe.

Bucky se stoppa, semblant chercher du regard une approbation de la part de son ami, qui lui offrit d'un petit sourire tendre.

« Ce fut la date de notre premier baiser. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, silence durant lequel Pepper et Tony se figèrent, hébétés, le verre de jus de fruit suspendu devant la bouche de la jeune femme. Natasha et Wanda restèrent silencieuses, les yeux ronds de surprise, tandis que Bruce se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre et Sam semblait évaluer le vrai et le faux de cette révélation.

« Pardon, quoi ? » fit finalement le faucon avec un petit rire nerveux. « Votre premier baiser ? Du genre… Ensemble, tous les deux, ou chacun de votre côté le même soir ? »

Steve releva un sourcil, tournant la tête vers son ami.

« Notre premier baiser. Ensemble. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassés ? »

Il se tourna vers ses amis, qui semblaient tous aussi confus que Sam, à l'exception près de Natasha qui le regardait à présent avec des yeux perçants. Son regard passait de Bucky à lui, comme si elle tentait d'évaluer le mensonge, ou la fiabilité de sa révélation. Bucky finit par soupirer, se levant en époussetant légèrement son teeshirt pour la remettre en place, et se tourna vers lui.

« Stevie ? »

Il tendit une main devant lui, et le blond s'en empara, se redressant à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un moment ainsi, encore hésitants, avant que Bucky ne hausse les épaules.

« Quitte à faire une révélation, autant aller jusqu'au bout, faire les choses bien et se donner en spectacle, non ? »

Et ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent avant de se pencher l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se retrouvant enfin. Wanda eut un petit cri de surprise, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son énorme sourire, tandis que Natasha tentait de supprimer son propre rictus derrière une mèche de cheveux. Les mains de Bucky trouvèrent les hanches de Steve, attrapant celles-ci pour les coller aux siennes, les doigts de Steve se perdant dans ses mèches. Le baiser était doux, leurs lèvres bougeant en harmonie l'une contre l'autre, avant que Steve ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche pour l'approfondir. Bucky étouffa un gémissement contre sa langue, se reculant ensuite pour reprendre son souffle et surtout tenter de rester un minimum décent devant leurs amis. Les joues rougies et un énorme sourire aux lèvres, les deux hommes collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leurs respirations avant de se tourner vers l'équipe, les mains de Bucky encore enroulées autour des hanches du blond.

« D'accord » fit finalement Natasha en hochant la tête, se servant dans les petits gâteaux posés devant elle. « Cela explique pas mal de choses. »

Sam haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi étonné. « Et depuis combien de temps…? »

« Depuis 1934 » répondit Steve.

« Ça explique _définitivement_ pas mal de choses » intervint Bruce, ce qui fit rire nerveusement Bucky.

Wanda souriait toujours, ses yeux pétillant d'excitation. Steve croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Natasha, je comprend qu'elle ait pu avoir des doutes, étant donné qu'on tente de vivre une vie de couple en secret depuis plus d'un an dans le même bâtiment que toute l'équipe. Mais toi Wanda, tu n'as pas l'air… Surprise ? »

Bucky se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, lui offrant un petit signe de tête.

« J'étais au courant, pour vous deux » commença la jeune fille calmement. « Lorsque Bruce a commencé la thérapie de Bucky, ils ont tous les deux demandé mon aide afin de pouvoir ressortir quelques souvenirs trop enfouis dans le fond de son esprit. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, ni même m'immiscer dans votre vie privée, mais j'ai parfois… vu des choses. »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé comme ça, Wanda » s'offusqua Tony, qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

La jeune fille rougit aussitôt jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit rire les deux soldats. Ils se rassirent sur le canapé, côte à côte, la main de Steve posée sur la cuisse de Bucky. Ils virent l'équipe suivre le geste du regard, et quelques sourires se dessiner sur les visages.

« Le fait que nous n'ayons jamais rien révélé n'a rien à faire avec la confiance » commença Steve en regardant Bucky du coin de l'oeil « mais notre relation n'a jamais été.. Des plus simples. Dans les années quarante, quand on a commencé à se voir… autrement qu'en amis, notre famille n'était pas réellement le problème. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble depuis notre enfance, alors expliquer pourquoi Bucky restait dormir à la maison la plupart des jours n'était pas un soucis. Le soucis, c'était les questions incessantes. Les rendez-vous que la mère de Bucky lui imposait, avec à peu près toutes les filles de Brooklyn. »

Bucky eut un léger rire à cette mention, secouant la tête.

« J'ai commencé à instaurer des doubles rendez-vous » expliqua le brun avec malice. « Une fille à mon bras, une fille à celle de Steve… mais à la fin de la journée, c'était toujours uniquement tous les deux que nous rentrions. J'ai bien cru que nos mères allaient devenir folles. »

Tony et Pepper rirent, les bras de milliardaire s'enroulant autour du ventre de sa compagne qui s'installa plus confortablement, la tête posée son l'épaule et son dos contre son torse. Tous avaient compris que la soirée DVD était oubliée, et étaient à présent pendus aux lèvres des deux hommes.

« Et puis la guerre a éclaté, et j'ai été recruté » continua le brun d'un ton plus morne. « Steve ne m'en a jamais voulu autant que cette nuit là, je pense. »

« Tu t'étais engagé sans m'en parler » interrompit le concerné sans lever les yeux de leurs mains jointes. « Alors que je ne faisais que me faire refuser. Il était hors de question que tu partes à la guerre seul, je te l'ai dit. »

« Alors monsieur têtu ici présent est allé chercher je ne sais quel scientifique Allemand, qui lui a injecté un super sérum, et est venu me chercher jusqu'en Allemagne. »

« On ne laisse pas Steve Rogers derrière » le taquina Natasha avec un sourire en coin. « Ou alors il viendra vous chercher par la peau des fesses. »

« Exactement ! Et puis tu parles de ma tendance à récolter les ennuis quand tu es celui qui s'est retrouvé sur une table d'expérimentation en Allemagne quand je suis venu te chercher. »

« Expérimentation sans laquelle je n'aurais pas survécu à la chute du train » continua Bucky sans réfléchir, fermant aussitôt la bouche une fois que les mots eurent passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, le visage de Steve se referma et il tourna les yeux.

« Le train de marchandise sur lequel vous avez intercepté le docteur Zola ? » demanda Tony. « J'ai lu les rapports, dans les vieux dossiers de mon père. »

« Oui, c'est là où je suis tombé » continua le soldat de l'hiver. « Laissant Steve et les commandos gagner la guerre à eux tout seuls. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un tire tout le mérite… »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes sans pour autant réussir à cacher son sourire, qui retrouvait peu à peu le chemin de ses lèvres. Bucky releva sa main de métal pour la passer dans les cheveux de son amant, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Et encore une fois, il a fallu que Steve soit assez borné pour me courir après pendant des mois une fois qu'il a su la véritable identité du soldat de l'hiver. Je ne vous cache pas que les premières semaines lors de mon retour ont été épuisantes, autant physiquement que moralement pour nous deux. Entre les cauchemars, les souvenirs qui revenaient, le rythme de vie complètement dingue de Steve et nos entraînements et missions, j'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à voir la fin du tunnel. A se retrouver vraiment, à reprendre cette relation que nous avions laissé derrière. »

« Je me souviens de ton arrivée » intervint Bruce. « Et de ton éternel désir de te tenir éloigné de Steve, de le tenir éloigné de tes cauchemars et de tes rechutes, de peur de le blesser. Tout prend étonnamment plus de sens maintenant. »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« Bucky a toujours été trop protecteur, même si je suis le plus à même de l'humilier royalement au combat maintenant. »

« Pardon ? »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sam qui rit à son tour, secouant la tête affectueusement.

« Oui, je vous reconnais bien là. »

« Nous sommes toujours Steve et Bucky » fit Steve doucement, presque timidement. « Notre relation n'a jamais défini qui nous étions, nous avons simplement toujours… toujours marché à deux, durant toute notre vie. Et je doute que ce soit à l'approche de la centaine que nous allons changer ça maintenant. »

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, pas vrai ? » le taquina Tony avec un clin d'oeil.

« Je suis d'ailleurs assez surpris » intervint Sam en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le milliardaire, les yeux pétillants. « Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de remarques indiscrètes de ta part, Tony, sachant que Captain a une vie amoureuse que beaucoup jalouseraient ! »

Bruce hocha vivement la tête, suivi par Wanda.

« Je trouve aussi que tu fais preuve d'une retenue qui n'est pas du tout caractéristique de ton personnage » fit Natasha en levant un sourcil, fixant Tony avec méfiance.

Le génie haussa les épaules, un immense sourire qui annonçait le ton de la discussion à venir collé sur le visage.

« Moi ? Je suis un ange. Je vais d'ailleurs continuer à être un ange, et vous offrir à tous des pizzas, afin de pouvoir s'installer correctement et écouter les deux fossiles nous bercer avec des histoires de guerre et du comment du pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés un jour tout nu dans le même lit, car je persiste à croire que Steve est toujours totalement innocent. »

Cette remarque tira un soupir général à l'assemblée, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de lancer une cacahouète à la tête de ce dernier, qui tomba malencontreusement dans les cheveux de Pepper, faisant aussitôt rougir le super soldat des pieds à la tête lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Friday ? » Continua le maitre des lieux à l'intention de son IA. « Commande nous une dizaine de pizzas, de toutes les sortes. »

 _Bien monsieur._

« Une dizaine ? » s'insurgea Pepper.

Il haussa les épaules. « S'il en reste, je sais très bien que Clint ou Bucky se feront un plaisir de les manger au petit déjeuner demain matin. Ces deux là n'ont aucun sens gustatif, tant qu'ils ont quelque chose à manger. »

Il ignora le regard noir que lui jeta le soldat de l'hiver, et continua:

« Et puis, on a un hulk. On ne voudrait pas être accusés de mal le nourrir, pas vrai Bruce ? »

« Je ne… laissez tomber » murmura Bruce comme pour lui-même, ayant compris depuis déjà des mois qu'argumenter avec Tony Stark sur autre chose que la mécanique et la science lorsqu'on ne s'appelait pas Pepper Potts n'était jamais une très bonne idée.

Natasha changea légèrement de position, s'installant plus confortablement dans le siège qu'elle occupait. Wanda s'empara d'un coussin pour le mettre sous ses fesses pour mieux être installée sur le sol, tandis que tous les autres, au grand désarroi de Steve, semblaient déjà attendre avec impatience les questions de Tony.

« Vous n'allez pas réellement nous poser des questions sur ma prétendue virginité, pas vrai ? » demanda soudainement le blond d'un air inquiet.

Natasha ricana aussitôt, s'emparant de son cocktail pour porter la paille à sa bouche et en siroter une gorgée. Au dessus de son verre, ses yeux voyagèrent de Steve à Bucky avec malice.

« Je m'attendais plutôt à des questions légèrement plus indiscrètes, à vrai dire. Après tout, vous avez réussi à cacher ça -même si j'avais parfois mes doutes- à la meilleure espionne de notre époque… Je veux tout savoir. Appelle ça une vengeance personnelle, si tu veux. »

Les yeux de Steve s'agrandirent, et ce fut avec horreur qu'il constata que Bucky en riait déjà, visiblement aussi amusé que ses amis.

« Je rêve » murmura finalement le soldat en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais partant pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. »

Bucky haussa les sourcils, jetant un regard désabusé à son amant.

« Oh Steve, tu peux peut-être te faire passer pour un homme pur et rougissant auprès de tout le monde ici, mais tu ne m'auras pas moi. Plus de quatre vingt ans à tes côtés, si on compte nos soixante dix ans de pause, je te connais mon amour. Et je sais à quel point tu peux être diabolique. Et plein d'autres termes, que je n'utiliserais pas ici en présence de nos amis pour le bien de notre vie sexuelle. »

Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur dialogue, et ce fut sur le visage tordu d'une fausse grimace de dégoût de Tony Stark qu'ils posèrent les yeux.

« Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à dire à quel point c'est étrange, perturbant, limite offensant d'entendre Bucky t'appeler « amour », Steve. Et puis ensuite… Sincèrement, est-ce qu'on parle bien du même Steve Rogers ? Mon Dieu, j'aurais dû me douter que tu avais un côté complètement hors de contrôle. On ne peut pas simplement être tout sage et tout propre comme ça sans être déjanté dans la chambre à coucher. Pepper par exemple… »

Il fut coupé par un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit grogner de douleur, et le visage impassible de Pepper fit mourir dans l'oeuf toute tentative de continuer sa phrase. Steve crut cependant voir une pointe de malice et de fierté dans les yeux bleus de la rousse.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Tony, pour une fois, même si je vais regretter avoir dit ça » fit soudainement Natasha. « C'est… vraiment très perturbant de vous voir vous donner des petits surnoms. Je pense ne jamais m'y faire. Mais sentez-vous libre de développer la partie surnoms coquins, en revanche. J'aime avoir des informations de la sorte, car elles sont toujours délicieuses à utiliser. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était habituel » grogna Bucky, légèrement offensé. « J'aime donner des surnoms à Steve. Quand on est tous les deux. »

« Trop d'informations! » geignit Bruce en se couvrant les oreille, une grimace au coin de la bouche.

« Non, pas assez d'informations ! » intervint Tony, qui avait repris son souffle. « Je veux connaître ce tout nouveau Steve, il me paraît beaucoup plus fun que le vieillard qui partage ma machine à café le matin et se lève à des heures pas possibles pour aller courir ! »

« Je ne vais pas me sortir de là avant d'avoir répondu à vos questions, pas vrai ? » demanda finalement Steve d'un air dépité, scrutant ses amis d'un regard lassé.

Un hochement de tête négatif de la part de tout le petit groupe lui répondit, et il laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains avec un gémissement.

« Allez, on commence doucement, rien que pour toi » fit Wanda avec un sourire malicieux.

« Quoi, est-ce que tu es seulement en âge d'écouter ce genre de choses ? » Tenta Steve avec un air outré.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« A quel âge as-tu perdu ta virginité ? »

« Il avait 16 ans, j'en avais 18 » intervint Bucky. « Alors que sa mère était au travail, et qu'on avait séché l'école. »

« Captain America a séché les cours pour perdre sa virginité avec son meilleur ami ? » gloussa Tony. « Oh non, c'est définitivement trop bon. Je comprend pourquoi les parties « enfance et vie privée » de ta page Wikipédia sont si vides, Steve, car j'imagine mal ce genre de choses se savoir ! »

Steve secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en même temps que son ami.

« Et dire que je pensais découvrir Gladiator, et que soudainement la soirée est devenue un questionnaire sur ma vie sexuelle. »

« Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Steve » fit Natasha avec malice. « Ce n'était qu'une petite question innocente. Pour le moment. »

« Je tiens à intervenir pour dire que si jamais ces questions deviennent un petit peu trop indiscrètes, je pourrais être obligé de ne pas répondre » grogna Bucky avec une pointe de jalousie évidente dans la voix. « Il a des choses que je garde pour moi, de peur que vous ne puissiez plus regarder Steve dans les yeux lorsqu'il vous donnera des ordres sur le terrain… »

« Buck, comment est-ce que c'est censé aider les choses, ça ? » siffla Steve en frappant sa cuisse de l'arrière de sa main.

« Mon Dieu » souffla Sam. « C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Il se pourrait bien que Tony Stark ait de la concurrence… »

Le concerné eut la décence de paraître offensé, jetant un regard noir au faucon avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous ne faites qu'attiser ma curiosité. »

« C'est le but, Stark… »

« Très bien, vous l'avez voulu. »

Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, la sonnette de la résidence retentit, le coupant dans son élan. Un grognement échappa au génie, et Wanda se leva précipitamment.

« C'est sûrement les pizzas. »

« Il y a de l'argent sur le comptoir » lui indiqua Pepper.

« Attendez-moi avant de lui poser d'autres questions ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en courant vers l'entrée.

« Vous avez conscience que je me tiens juste ici, pas vrai ? » soupira Steve, qui fut royalement ignoré par tout le monde.

Lorsque Wanda revint avec les pizzas, s'emparant de quelques couteaux et serviettes, Steve et Bucky eurent un léger moment de répit alors que tout le monde entamait le dîner. Pendant quelques minutes, le seul bruit dans le grand salon fut le bruit de mastications, avant que Natasha ne reprenne parole, surprenant tout le monde par sa question directe et complètement inappropriée.

« Est-ce que le sérum a réellement tout agrandi ? »

Steve perdit toutes ses couleurs d'un seul coup, tandis que Bucky lui offrit un sourire énigmatique.

« Si tu savais… »

« Merci Bucky, on va s'en tenir là » le coupa Steve, aussi rouge que le canapé à présent.

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule à me poser les questions les plus romantiques ? » demanda Wanda. « Comme, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas dit plus tôt ou comment étaient leurs retrouvailles après tant de temps passé séparés ? »

« Oui » la coupa Tony avec le sourire d'un enfant de cinq ans. « Nous, on veut savoir la taille de la fierté de l'Amérique et combien de fois ils ont souillé les draps de la chambre à coucher sans qu'on le sache pendant plus d'un an. »

Steve eut un grognement embrassé, s'essuya rapidement les mains sur une serviette pour attraper les rebords de son pull, le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête. La nourriture chaude combinée aux questions qui le mettaient mal à l'aise avaient fait monter la température de son corps et il ne pouvait à présent plus supporter la laine, malgré l'insistance de Bucky et le regard inquiet qu'il sentait caresser son dos.

« Pour être honnête » fit Pepper, « je ne pensais pas un jour discuter de la vie sexuelle de Steve Rogers autour d'une pizza. »

« A qui le dis-tu » grogna le principal intéressé.

« Il joue le timide comme ça, mais il n'a aucun soucis à parler de sexe » soupira Bucky, s'attirant un regard noir. « Je tiens juste à le préciser. »

« James Buchanan Barnes, encore une fois, tu nous en dit à a fois trop et pas assez » fit Sam en lui lançant sa serviette roulée en boule, le faisant ricaner.

Tony s'essuya la bouche et posa à son tour sa serviette, s'installant de nouveau confortablement sur le canapé et laissant Pepper se blottir contre son torse.

« Est-ce que mon père était au courant, pour vous deux ? » demanda t-il finalement, toute trace de malice disparue de son visage, presque hésitant.

Surpris, Steve releva les yeux vers lui. Il savait que le Howard Stark qu'il avait connu n'avait rien en commun avec l'homme qui avait élevé Tony, et il le regrettait amèrement. Il aurait aimé que Tony puisse connaître l'homme avec qui il avait vécu la guerre et en qui il avait trouvé un fidèle ami, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Cependant, il savait que l'homme était attaché à son père, et il venait parfois le voir pour lui demander encore et encore comment ce dernier se comportait dans les années quarante, afin de connaître un peu plus cet homme qui n'avait été qu'une ombre dans son enfance. Entendre de histoires sur son paternel semblait réconforter l'homme sur les moments qu'il n'avait jamais eu à ses côtés.

« Oui, Howard savait » intervint Bucky, devant le silence de Steve. « Lui et Peggy étaient les deux seules personnes de confiance à qui nous en avions parlé. »

La réponse sembla satisfaire Tony, qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Il disait même que cela laissait plus de femmes aux hommes comme lui » ajouta Steve d'un ton plus léger, ce qui fit rire Tony.

« Oh, je le reconnais bien là. Un Stark tout craché. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant quelques longues secondes, avant que Natasha ne renchérisse par une autre question, sentant la nostalgie qu'avait amené le souvenir du défunt Howard Stark sur l'assemblée.

« Je suppose qu'une question sur la hiérarchie au lit est hors de question ? »

« Totalement hors de question » répondit le blond en levant une main devant lui. « Non, je ne discuterais pas de qui est au dessus et qui est au dessous avec vous. Sincèrement, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, ce genre de détails sont… »

« Entre Steve et moi » murmura Bucky avec un sourire. « Mais il nous arrive d'échanger de toute manière. De temps en temps. »

« Buck ! »

La tête complètement scandalisée de Steve fit de nouveau rire les Avengers, malgré la question qui avait été habilement esquivée.

« Friday, tu pourrais me faire le plaisir de veiller à ce que la chambre de Steve et Bucky soit nettoyée le plus souvent possible ? Les images que nous avons tous en tête sont déjà assez salissantes comme ça. » continua Tony avec malice, sachant que cela ne ferait que rougir d'autant plus le super soldat.

« Tony, c'est agaçant et absolument pas drôle ! » grogna l'intéressé, faisant glousser Bucky.

 _Très bien monsieur_ , répondit la voix de l'IA. _Dois-je aussi m'occuper du canapé dans votre laboratoire, monsieur ?_

Ce fut un glapissement de surprise qui passa les lèvres de Tony Stark, et cette fois-ci Steve ne se retint pas de s'esclaffer avec son amant.

« D'accord, ça c'était drôle » avoua le super soldat une fois que son fou rire se fut calmé.

« Steve Rogers, je vais te remettre au congélateur ! » s'exclama le milliardaire. « Mon laboratoire ? Vraiment ? »

Pepper avait les yeux brillants, retenant son rire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas blesser son compagnon, mais Steve lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Bucky haussa les épaules.

« Tu étais en mission donc le laboratoire était vide, je venais de rentrer, Steve rentrait du sport, on s'est croisés dans le couloir… le laboratoire était la pièce la plus proche. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Steve » fit Natasha avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

« Oh, il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez sur moi » soupira le blond, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'avouer à demi mots.

Bucky posa un baiser sur sa tempe en ricanant doucement, visiblement heureux qu'il se soit vendu tout seul, et Steve lui offrit un regard réprobateur.

« Je vous aime beaucoup, tous les deux, mais je vous préviens : Si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit à proximité de ma chambre, je vous met une balle entre les deux yeux. » souffla Natasha en leur lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Bucky déglutit avec peine, clairement impressionné, et Steve se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu nous aimais beaucoup ? »

« Oh, elle l'a fait. Je suis témoin ! » intervint Wanda avec un sourire. « Désolée Nat. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit » continua la rousse, camouflant son sourire derrière une nouvelle part de pizza. « Je ne vais pas vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Je vais vous faire souffrir, et ensuite je vais vous tuer. Lentement. Et cruellement. »

« Oh, elle devient sentimentale et elle essaye de cacher ça derrière des menaces, cette fois-ci je me sens réellement flatté » continua le capitaine avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

« Oh Steve, comme c'est facile de ta part de détourner la conversation alors qu'on parlait à l'origine de ta vie sexuelle si passionnante… »

Le soldat offrit cette fois-ci un regard noir à son amie, qui ricana autour de sa bouchée de pizza.

« Pour ma défense » continua Bucky comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque, « Steve est beaucoup trop beau pour mon propre bien lorsqu'il sort de la salle de sports. Les muscles saillants, le teeshirt trop petit ou parfois l'absence de teeshirt et ce sourire satisfait, il n'en faut pas plus pour ma libido. »

« D'accord, ça redevient gênant » grogna Banner en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Je suis totalement contre ce que vient de dire Bruce. Ça devient intéressant » continua Wanda, abordant son air le plus innocent.

Alors que le concerné levait un sourcil, clairement surpris d'être contredit par la jeune fille, le génie reprit la parole, tirant un grognement de frustration à Steve.

« Elle a raison ! »

« Oh Tony, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi étrangement. »

« Le soupir et le sarcasme sont si présents dans ta phrase que je me sentirais presque vexé, Barnes. Non, mais pour des études tout à fait anthropologiques par exemple, c'est un sujet des plus importants à aborder… Quel bras tu utilises le plus souvent lorsque vous êtes pris dans vos démonstrations d'affection intense, par exemple ? Je pense que pour la vitesse, l'endurance et la performance le bras métallique doit être le mieux, mais pour ce qui est du toucher et des sensations… »

« Et ces études anthropologiques resteront sans réponses, car il est hors de question que je discute et élabore ce point avec toi Tony » grogna Bucky en s'emparant de son verre pour en boire une grosse gorgée.

Sam pouffa, ne prenant même pas le soin de cacher son hilarité au soldat qui lui offrit un regard noir.

« Serais-ce de la gêne qui transpire de tes paroles, Bucky ? »

« Oh Romanoff, j'aimerais te répondre un millier de choses mais je vais m'abstenir, pour la sécurité de tous » soupira le soldat.

La rousse haussa les sourcils, visiblement prête à relever le défi. Leur passé commun leur avait donné des habilités de combat impressionnantes, et ils adoraient se chercher sans relâche afin de pimenter leurs entraînements communs.

« Non, non personne ne se battra dans le salon » intervint Pepper en levant les mains devant elle en signe de paix. « Si vous voulez vous taper dessus, je vous invite cordialement à utiliser la salle d'entraînement qui est faite pour ça. Mais si je vois l'un de vous commencer à frapper qui que ce soit dans ce salon, je le met dehors moi même. »

Bucky se redressa aussitôt dans son siège pour offrir une moue pleine d'excuses à la jeune femme. Steve le regarda faire avec un sourire en coin, clairement amusé. Bucky avait toujours eu un don avec les femmes, que ce soit pour les séduire ou même simplement pour leur faire la conversation. Et le soldat avait toujours eu une relation assez spéciale avec Pepper. Il respectait énormément la jeune femme, pour son travail comme pour ses projets personnels et sa capacité à vivre avec un homme aussi compliqué que Tony Stark. Il n'était pas rare de trouver la rousse attablée avec le soldat, discutant autour d'un café ou d'un thé. Lorsque Pepper avait besoin d'aide ou de conseils, Bucky était toujours le premier vers lequel elle se tournait. Steve avait toujours fièrement regardé cette relation évoluer peu à peu, heureux que son amant trouve de la familiarité et du réconfort auprès d'autres personnes que lui dans la maison. Et s'il ne le verbalisait pas, il savait que Tony pensait la même chose.

« En tout cas, la gêne qui se lit chez Bucky n'est toujours pas aussi étrange que l'affection qui se lit chez Natasha » continua Sam avec entrain.

« Dans tes rêves Wilson. Tony sera père bien avant que je montre de mes sentiments au grand public. »

Alors que le milliardaire allait répondre à cela, Pepper intervint aussitôt de nouveau.

« Je refuse aussi que cette discussion tourne autour de mon utérus, merci beaucoup ! »

« Alors on a le droit de parler de ma sexualité mais pas de celle de Tony ? » demanda Steve avec désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait peu de choses qu'on ne sache pas sur la sexualité de Tony » avança Bruce avec un rictus. « Après tout, avant Pepper, il faisait parler de lui à ce niveau, donc il nous suffit d'ouvrir google pour trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

Tony le pointa du doigt.

« Banner dit vrai. Cependant, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les livres d'histoires n'ont aucune idée de ce dont est capable Steve Rogers le petit garçon tout blond et tout innocent devenu symbole de l'Amérique. Et comme nous sommes tes amis, il est de ton devoir de partager les histoires croustillantes avec nous. »

Bucky haussa les sourcils, jouant avec le glaçon qui avait presque fini de fondre dans son jus de fruit tout en toisant le génie du regard.

« Je suis presque sûr que l'amitié ne donne pas de pass droit sur les détails de la vie sexuelle, à vrai dire. »

« Tais toi Barnes, j'arrivais à le convaincre. »

« C'est faux ! » s'indigna Steve.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer comme des enfants » fit Natasha en roulant des yeux, « Steve pourra peut-être nous dire comment il a effectivement réussi à nous cacher sa vie sexuelle pendant un an. »

Cette question fit rire Bucky, et tous les regards se tournèrent lentement mais sûrement vers lui, visiblement surpris.

« Vraiment ? C'est votre grosse question ? »

Il se redressa, posant son verre sur la table et passant sa main sur la cuisse de Steve, qui le regardait avec un sourire tout aussi amusé.

« On a réussi à garder notre vie sexuelle secrète à nos compagnons d'escouade alors que nous étions en guerre, dans des tentes à peine capable de retenir le vent en plein milieu de la campagne Française. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un complexe comme celui-ci avec des murs épais va nous retenir et nous inquiéter ? Garder la vie sexuelle privée n'est pas le plus difficile. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda aussitôt Sam, sourcils froncés et curiosité piquée.

« Le plus difficile, c'est de garder l'affection privée. » intervint Steve, passant une main dans les cheveux de Bucky. « Les petites attentions que tu ne dois pas avoir, les caresses que tu ne peux pas attribuer, l'inquiétude que tu dois camoufler. Le plus dur, c'est d'être sur le terrain et de toujours avoir une part de ton esprit qui est concentrée sur ton partenaire et le besoin irrépressible de rester à ses côtés de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tout en sachant que tu ne peux pas car tu as une équipe entière qui compte sur toi derrière. C'est l'envie de venir embrasser son cou tous les matins alors qu'il fait son café dans la salle commune, et ne pas pouvoir car notre relation entière est un secret. C'est l'écouter inventer des histoires de flirt en retour de mission, ou parfois même des liaisons, pour ne pas avoir à inquiéter tout le monde avec notre solitude. »

Il se stoppa, posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bucky avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses amis, qui le regardaient en silence.

« Notre vie entière n'a été que se cacher. Alors cacher notre vie sexuelle ? Croyez-moi, c'est un jeu d'enfants. »

« Wahou » fit Wanda, les yeux légèrement brillants. « C'était… »

« Extrêmement romantique » finit Natasha, qui semblait hésiter entre l'affection et le dégoût.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, visiblement tous aussi surpris que les deux femmes. Steve haussa les épaules.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit… Il y a plein de choses sur moi que je vous ignorez encore ! »

Pepper se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre, regardant les deux hommes se tourner de nouveau l'un vers l'autre, s'offrant un sourire qui en disait long. Ils avaient vécu leur relation cachés de tous pendant bien trop longtemps, et même si le choix était le leur et que la décision de ne pas en parler à l'équipe leur appartenait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en quelque sorte du temps perdu, temps qu'ils auraient pu passer à s'aimer librement autour de personnes qui les soutenaient dans leurs décisions.

« Vous savez que vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter de tout cela maintenant, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, s'attirant deux paires d'yeux bleus qui la fixèrent avec incertitudes. « De vous cacher. Maintenant que c'est officiel. Vous n'avez pas à le dire au monde entier, bien entendu et cette décision est la vôtre. Mais auprès de nous. Aucun jugement ne viendra de notre part, et nous serions plus qu'heureux de vous voir vivre comme vous l'avez toujours voulu parmi nous. »

La jeune femme vit une palette d'émotions incroyable passer dans les deux regards qui soutenaient le sien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Les deux hommes face à elle avaient vécu plus qu'elle ne pourrait vivre en une vie, et elle n'espérait simplement que leur bonheur à tous les deux. Et savoir qu'ils pouvaient le vivre auprès d'elle et de son entourage la couvrait d'une joie qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer elle-même.

« Pepper dit vrai » intervint Tony d'une voix sérieuse qui ne lui appartenait que rarement. « Vous faites parti des Avengers, vous faites parti de la famille. Bucky, je sais que tu ne me connais pas énormément et que tu peux avoir des réserves, tout comme envers chacun d'entre nous, mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu peux nous faire confiance, sur laquelle _vous_ pouvez nous faire confiance, c'est ça. »

« Je sais, Tony » murmura le soldat de l'hiver avec un léger sourire. « je sais. Et merci. A tous, de m'avoir accepté, et de nous permettre de vivre une seconde chance. »

Il serra la main de Steve dans la sienne, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je pense que je vais aller m'enrouler dans les draps avec Steve et ne sortir de ce lit que lorsque la neige aura cessé de tomber et que tout danger de finir de nouveau congelé sera complètement écarté. Ou lorsque Tony aura finalement oublié toutes les blagues qu'il aura stocké dans son cerveau pendant la nuit à propos de notre vie sexuelle qu'il vient tout juste de découvrir. »

Cette remarque allégea de nouveau l'atmosphère et ce fut un rire général qui accompagna les deux super soldats alors qu'ils se levaient, les yeux brillants d'émotion et d'amusement. Ce fut avec un sourire heureux que Steve Rogers ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Bucky Barnes se posèrent sur les siennes, effaçant les exclamations de leurs amis de ses cerveaux. Il se concentra uniquement sur cette sensation merveilleuse qu'était la libération de pouvoir enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour, soutenus par l'équipe qui formait leur seule et unique famille.


End file.
